


Then Beg

by burnedlilly



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Burned Lilly, F/F, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedlilly/pseuds/burnedlilly
Summary: Just about Adora and Catra being dumb and in love. Set right after season 5's end.[Catradora is canon! A win for the gays!]
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 73





	Then Beg

**Author's Note:**

> that one fanfiction you keep asking yourself "omg how gay and dumb this writer is?????"

"Can you... let me in?"  
"No."  
"Please!" Adora pleads. "I'll beg for you to forgive me."  
"Then beg." Catra answers.  
"Can you please just let me in? Come on, Catra! We can't keep talking like this."  
"Right. What about you to fucking go away, Adora?"  
"I'm not leaving until we're good." Keeps knocking on the door.  
"Stubborn bitch." Catra finally opens it. "I'm not doing this because I want you in. I just can't stand you letting everyone in Bright Moon know we had a stupid fight."  
"So you admit it was supid..." Adora smirks.  
"You're here. Now can you stop bothering me?"  
"You know we don't need to do this! Look at all we have been throught."  
But Catra is still unwilling.  
"Did I ask anything about it? Please, it's just a simple wish: shut up, I don't want to hear your excuses."  
"Catra, I'm so sorry."  
"Neither your apologies."  
"Please." Adora is on her knees.  
"You're not doing this, Adora."  
"I am. You said I should beg? I'm begging."  
"I was just..." Catra facepalmed. "Really? This is just humiliating." Catra started a light laugh. "I can't look at it. You look a hundred times more stupid."  
"Is it... working?" Adora puts a smile on her face. "It is, right?"  
"FINE. If I forgive you... you promise you're not doing this ever again?"  
"I do."  
"Thank you." Catra sits on their bed.  
"Hey, kitty, look at me..."  
"I can't." Catra laughs harder. "You're just... So, but so stupid I can't look at your face."  
"Well... I'm... I'm not the one who got all jealous because I was talking to a bunch of princesses or anything, but if you say..."  
"I guess you're right. There was no reason for me getting so mad."  
"See? Because I lo..." Catra interrupts her.  
"You're so stupid you won't ever leave me."  
"In OTHER WORDS... I love you and I won't..." Adora is once again interrupted.  
"I got it, don't worry." She looks at the blonde, smiling. "I love you too."

[Later on]

"I still can't believe you really did that."  
"It's 3AM, can we stop talking about it?"  
They are on the ground, looking up at the sky, holding hands.  
"Well, soon you'll do another stupid thing and we can talk about it. Just wait."  
"Get. Over. It." Adora turns and goes up on her girlfriend. "Or else I..."  
"What?"  
"... Will have to take this words out of you."  
"Then do it." And they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this, you're gay af


End file.
